cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Deities are a race of all-powerful immortal beings that hold authority in the pantheon or religion they established or belonged to. While majority of them are benevolent, and seek to better the lives of humans, some are neutral or malevolent towards humans. Many of them existed before the creation of the universe, and even had a hand in creating it. Many malevolent gods had a taste for human flesh and often fed on their sacrificial tributes to maintain their power, and will often accept tributes like virgin sacrifices or animal sacrifices. Characteristics At various points in time, or possibly simultaneously, the gods started to appear. Over time, they formed their own collective pantheons and religions amongst the humans, which attracted many followers across the Earth. These Deities were worshipped for centuries, and in some cases, millennia. Through tributes they receive more power. However, the majority of them lost at least a significant portion of their followers when the Abrahamic faiths arrived. Thus, the Deities were left without worshippers, which weakened some of them. Nowadays, most Deities are scattered across the world, underground or in disguise, either by single worshippers and minor cults. Appearance A Deity's appearance depends on the Deity, but some of them have a more monstrous appearance -- Kali's true form has blue skin, fangs, and multiple pairs of arms and hands. Some deities possess animalistic features. Ganesh has the ability to turn completely into an elephant and had the head of an elephant in his true form. Still, other Deities take on shapes other than beastly or humanoid forms. Powers and Abilities While each Deity has their own unique powers, which varies between Deity, but they do share certain powers and attributes. Due to these variations, the following list is split into standard powers which they all have, common powers, which some have, and specific powers which are specific to the type of Deity: Standard Powers * Superhuman Strength '- Deities are tremendously strong, their strength is far superior to all other beings, they can effortlessly destroy massive objects, send enemies flying with simple blows, and easily lift and throw extremely heavy objects for yards. * '''Superhuman Stamina '- Deities possess infinite stamina and will never tire despite what they go through. * 'Immortality '- As Deities, they are immortal beings and will live forever as they are immune to aging and disease. * 'Nigh Invulnerability '- Deities are completely invulnerable to all forms of death, they can however have their physical form destroyed, which leaves them incapacitated but they won't be killed. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- They cannot be destroyed by any method, Earthly objects are unable to pierce their flesh, and will shatter upon contact. * 'Regeneration '- They are able to heal any damage they do manage to receive in a short period of time. Common Powers * 'Superhuman Speed '- Many Deities are able to move at incredibly fast speeds, able to travel around the world in mere seconds. * 'Superhuman Agility '- Many Deities possess incredible flexibility and reflexes, that are far superior to all other beings, and can preform incredible jumps and dodge attacks at point-blank range. * 'Superhuman Senses '- A lot of Deities have extremely acute senses, and are able to see, hear, smell, and taste things other beings cannot. * 'Telekinesis '- The ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Many Deities possess this power at an very advanced level. * 'Shapeshifting '- A lot of Deities will often shapeshift to conceal their true forms while on Earth. * 'Teleportation '- Older Deities are often in possession of this power, and are able to teleport anywhere in the universe. * 'Weather Manipulation '- Quite a few Deities could control the weather, such as preventing a harsh winter, or by providing a climate well-suited for planting and harvesting. * 'Biokinesis '- The ability to control a person's body, either through harm or transfiguration. Many Deities are able to manipulate and control other being's bodies, either by healing, infecting them with diseases, manipulating internal organs, or turning them into different creatures on a very advanced level. * 'Reality Warping '- The power to change the laws of reality and to create new laws or realities entirely. The older more powerful Deities are in possession of this power. * 'Pyrokinesis '- Many Deities are able to generate and manipulate fire on highly advanced levels. * 'Telepathy '- Lots of Deities are able to read the minds of humans, and even other creatures. * 'Smiting '- Older Deities are able to effortlessly smite other beings. * 'Power Negation '- More powerful Deities are able to negate and block the powers of other beings. * 'Clairsentience '- Many Deities are able to sense another beings energies. ' Specific Powers * '''Electrokinesis '- The ability to manipulate and generate electrical energy. Deities associated with the sky and weather are in possession of this power. * Possession '- A rare power, usually possessed by death gods, some Deities require a vessel to interact physically in the mortal world. * '''Necromancy '- Some Deities associated with death or the underworld are able to conjure and control the spirits of the dead. * 'Chronokinesis '- Some Deities, like ones associated with the concept of time are able to control and manipulate the flow of time. * 'Empathy '- Some Deities are able to feel and read the emotions of others. * 'Soul Reading '- Underworld and death gods are associated with this power, and can sense if a person has a soul. * 'Chlorokinesis '- Deities associated with agriculture or nature are able to influence vegetation and plants. * 'Foresight '- Some Deities are able to see into the future. * 'Power Granting '- Older powerful Deities are able to grant humans superhuman attributes or other powers like immortality. * 'Voice Mimicry '- Few Deities are able to mimic the voice of another being, or modify their own. * 'Necrokinesis '- Death Deities are in possession of this power, being able to kill anything with the power of their minds. * 'Soul Manipulation '- Some Deities are able to carry souls on to an afterlife. * 'Photokinesis '- Deities associated with light are able to generate and manipulate light, on a very advanced level. * 'Umbrakinesis '- Deities associated with darkness can control and manipulated the dark and shadows very efficiently. * 'Conjuration '- Usually used by trickster gods, some Deities can create something out of thin air. * 'Mental Manipulation '- Some Deities are able to control a beings mind, or manipulate their memories. * 'Terrakinesis '''A power usually possessed by Deities associated with the Earth, and can create earthquakes and other geological phenomena on a very advanced level. * '''Dream Walking '- Some Deities are able to enter the minds and dreams of humans. * 'Hydrokinesis '- Deities associated with water are able to control and manipulate water at their will on a very advanced level. * 'Pathokinesis '- Some Deities are able to manipulate and influence the emotions of other beings on a very advanced scale. * 'Astral Perception '- Some Deities are able to see things that are invisible to other beings. * 'Thermokinesis '- Few Deities are able to manipulate and generate temperature. '''Weaknesses * Other Deities '- Other older and more powerful Deities can harm and overpower other Deities. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Since divine weapons are made for/by or have the power of gods, those weapons can harm gods as well. '''Notable Deities Akkadian Pantheon * Adad - God of Storms * Ashur - God of the Wind * Asaruludu - God of Incantations * Anu - God of Heaven * Enki - God of Crafts and Intelligence * Ishtar - Goddess of Love and War * Nabu - God of Wisdom and Writing * Nanshe - Goddess of Social Justice * Nergal - God of Plague * Ninhursag - Goddess of the Earth * Nintura - God of Agriculture * Shamash - God of the Sun * Sin - God of the Moon * Tammuz - God of Food and Vegetation Aztec Pantheon * Quetzalcoatl - God of the Wind * Xipe Totec - God of Agriculture and Fertility * Mayahuel - Goddess of Maguey * Tlaltecuhtli - Goddess of the Earth * Centeotl - God of Maize * Chalchiuhtlicue - Goddess of Running Water * Tezcatlipoca - God of Night * Tonatiuh - God of the Sun * Tlaloc - God of Rain and Storms * Chantico - Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes * Xiuhtecuhtli - God of Time * Huehuecoyotl - God of Mischief * Mictecacihuatl - Goddess of the Underworld * Mictlantecuhtli - God of the Underworld * Xolotl - God of Death Canaanite Pantheon * El - God of the Harvest * Baal - God of Weather and Rain * Dagon - God of Fertility and Grains * Moloch - God of Fire * Kotharat - Goddess of Marriage and Pregnancy * Marqod - God of Dance * Nikkal-wa-Ib - Goddess of Orchards and Fruit * Attar - God of the Morning Star * Anat - Goddess of War and Strife * Yam - God of the Sea * Mot - God of Death * Resheph - God of Healing and Plague * Qadeshtu - Goddess of Love * Ishat - Goddess of Fire Celtic Pantheon * Dagda - God of Fertility and Agriculture * Ana - Goddess of Prophecy and Wisdom * Esus - God of Sacrifice * Aengus - Goddess of Love * Morrigan - Goddess of War * Brigid - Goddess of Healing and Springtime * Lugh - God of Craftsmanship * Maponus - God of Music * Nuada - God of Healing * Belenus - God of the Sun * Nehalennia - Goddess of Seafarers * Medb - Goddess of Connacht * Cernunnos - God of Nature * Ceridwen - Goddess of Poetic Inspiration * Brigantia - Goddess of Rivers Chinese Pantheon * Bai Zhong - God of Agriculture * Chih Nii - Goddess of Spinners and Weavers * Zao Shen - God of the Kitchen and Abundance * Feng Po Po - Goddess of Winds * I Ti - God of Wine * Kuei Hsing - God of Tests and Exams * Kuan Ti - God of War * Chu Jung - God of Fire and Executions * Lo Shen - Goddess of Rivers * Pa - Goddess of Droughts * Hu Tu - Goddess of the Earth * Cheng Huang - God of Walls and Ditches * Lei Gong - God of Thunder * Ma Ku - Goddess of Spring Egyptian Pantheon * Amun - God of the Wind * Ra - God of the Sun * Osiris - God of the Underworld * Isis - Goddess of Magic * Horus - God of the Sky * Bastet - Goddess of Home and Cats * Hathor - Goddess of Love * Anubis - God of Embalming and the Dead * Seth - God of Chaos * Apep - God of Destruction and Darkness * Nephthys - Goddess of Bandages * Thoth - God of Knowledge and Scribes * Sekhmet - Goddess of War * Ptah - God of Craftsmen * Seshat - Goddess of Wisdom and Mathematics * Maat - Goddess of Truth and Justice * Sobek - God of the Nile Greek Pantheon * Zeus - God of the Sky and Thunder * Hera - Goddess of Women and Marriage * Poseidon - God of the Sea * Hades - God of the Underworld * Demeter - Goddess of the Harvest * Hestia - Goddess of the Hearth * Artemis - Goddess of the Hunt * Apollo - God of Music and Healing * Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Hephaestus - God of Fire and Blacksmiths * Ares - God of War * Hermes - God of Trade and Commerce * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom * Dionysus - God of Wine and Ecstasy * Atropos - Goddess of Fate * Lachesis - Goddess of Fate * Clotho - Goddess of Fate * Gaia - Goddess of the Earth * Ouranos - God of the Sky Hindu Pantheon * Brahma - God of Creation * Shiva - God of Destruction and Meditation * Vishnu - God of Preservation and Protection * Kali - Goddess of Time and Power * Ganesh - God of Wisdom and New Beginnings * Durga - Goddess of War * Lakshmi - Goddess of Wealth and Prosperity * Krishna - God of Compassion * Saraswati - Goddess of Music and Art * Ushas - Goddess of Dawn * Indra - God of Lightning and Thunder * Rudra - God of Storms * Prithvi - Goddess of the Earth * Soma - God of the Moon * Ratri - Goddess of Night * Agni - God of Fire * Aranyani - Goddess of Forests Inca Pantheon * Viracocha - God of Storms * Inti - God of the Sun * Mama Quilla - Goddess of the Moon * Pachamac - God of the Earth * Supai - God of Death * Copacati - Goddess of Lakes * Mama Qucha - Goddess of the Sea * Kon - God of Rain * Chasca - Goddess of Dawn * Mama Pacha - Goddess of Fertility * Ekeko - God of the Hearth * Mama Kuka - Goddess of Health * Apu - God of Mountains * Catequil - God of Thunder and Lightning * Mama Killa - Goddess of Marriage * Cavillace - Goddess of Virginity * Illapa - God of Weather * Mama Oello - Goddess of Spinning and Weaving Japanese Pantheon * Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun * Susanoo - God of the Sea * Jorojin - God of Longevity * Benten - Goddess of Luck * Inari - God of Foxes and Fertility * Raijin - God of Thunder * Izanami - Goddess of Death * Izanagi - God of Life * Ame-no-Uzume - Goddess of Dawn * Hachiman - God of War * Fuijin - God of Wind * Konohanasakuya-hime - Goddess of Mount Fuji * Uke Mochi - Goddess of Food * Tenjin - God of Scholarship * Ugajin - Goddess of Fertility * Kojin - God of Fire * Kuebiko - God of Agriculture * Suijin - God of Water Mayan Pantheon * Alom - God of the Sky * Ixtab - Goddess of Suicide * Camazotz - God of the Underworld and Bats * Chaac - God of Storms * Chin - God of Homosexuality * Ek Chuah - God of Human Sacrifice * Ixchel - Goddess of Medicine * Kars - God of Fitness * Xquic - Goddess of the Waning Moon * Cizin - God of Death * Colel Cab - Goddess of Bees * Ah Mun - God of Corn * Cabraken - God of Mountains * Kinich-Ahau - God of the Sun * Votan - God of War * Acan - God of Wine Norse Pantheon * Odin - God of Royalty and Wisdom * Frigg - Goddess of Prophecy and Wisdom * Thor - God of Thunder * Loki - God of Fire * Skadi - Goddess of the Hunt * Njord - God of the Sea * Freyja - Goddess of Love and Fertility * Balder - God of Light and Purity * Hel - Goddess of the Underworld * Gefjon - Goddess of Plowing * Freyr - God of Weather and Fertility * Tyr - God of War * Bragi - God of Poetry * Vidar - God of Vengeance * Sif - Goddess of the Harvest * Idun - Goddess of Youth * Heimdall - God of Guardians Roman Pantheon * Jupiter - God of the Sky and Thunder * Juno - Goddess of Women and Marriage * Neptune - God of the Sea * Pluto - God of the Underworld * Vesta - Goddess of the Hearth * Ceres - Goddess of the Harvest * Venus - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Diana - Goddess of the Hunt * Phoebus - God of Music and Healing * Bacchus - God of Wine and Ecstasy * Minerva - Goddess of Wisdom * Vulcan - God of Fire and Blacksmiths * Mercury - God of Trade and Commerce * Mars - God of War * Janus - God of New Beginnings * Terra - Goddess of the Earth * Caelus - God of the Sky Slavic Pantheon * Perun - God of Thunder and Lightning * Chernobog - God of Darkness * Lada - Goddess of Harmony and Merriment * Rod - God of the Universe * Mokosh - Goddess of Fertility and the Earth * Svetovid - God of War * Zaria - Goddess of Beauty * Radegast - God of Hospitality * Perperuna - Goddess of Rain * Marzanna - Goddess of Witchcraft * Simargl - God of Fire and the Hearth * Devana - Goddess of the Hunt * Dazbog - God of the Sun * Karna - Goddess of Funerals * Lelia - Goddess of Spring * Ognyena - Goddess of Fire * Veliona - Goddess of Death * Kupala - God of the Summer Solstice Sumerian Pantheon * Enlil - God of the Wind and Air * Ninlil - Goddess of the South Winds * Inanna - Goddess of Fertility and Love * Nintura - God of Farming and Hunting * Neti - God of the Underworld * Ereshkigal - Goddess of the Underworld * Tiamat - Goddess of the Sea * Ki - Goddess of the Earth * An - God of the Sky * Nanna - God of the Moon * Damuzid - God of Shepherds * Utu - God of the Sun * Ningal - Goddess of Reeds * Uttu - Goddess of Weaving * Nintinugga - Goddess of Healing * Lahar - God of Cattle